


After all this time

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Company, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Music, rooftop, trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: In a world where finding your soulmate means everything, what would you do when it turns out that your own soulmate is your worst enemy? Kim Junmyeon, the CEO of Kim Entertainment is about to go through a hell of a ride because of his archnemesis, the CEO of Oh Inc., the infamous Oh Sehun...turned out to be…the one he has been looking for…
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	After all this time

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** SAH174  
>  **Prompt:** “Where’s your mark at?”
> 
> “Inside of my thigh”
> 
> “Can I see it?”
> 
> “If you’d like to hear from my fucking lawyer later, then sure.”  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author’s note:**
> 
> First of all, I want to thank the mods for being so understanding and patient with me. I wouldn’t have finished this without you.
> 
> Second, to the prompter, I might not have been able to do justice but I hope you like this even a bit.
> 
> Lastly, I dedicated this to you, S, my partner, my muse, as everything I write is always for you.

~~~~***~~~~

_“In a world where a single mistake can make or break you, how will you survive?”_

It was not always like this, at least, that is not how he remembers it to be. Life used to be simple, it was…happy. But as he stared at the mountain of paperwork in front of him, Junmyeon had to put his hands on his temple. _Why did it have to come to this?_

He put this company up for fun, in order to help other people that were aspiring to make a name for themselves like he used to. And at the start, it felt wonderful, like he was on cloud nine. But now, it was one issue after the other.

Not that he did anything underhanded, no, despite how it looks like and what all the other people out there may think, he has never done anything illegal. His conscience is as clear as day; the problem is that when you are too kind in this industry, people take advantage of you and that’s exactly why there is another lawsuit against his company. Things are definitely not doing great.

And what is even worse is the series of events that unfolded before his eyes last week.

~~~~***~~~~

_“Giving up is easy, it’s pushing through that is harder.”_

Junmyeon was going to the practice room to check on the new set of aspiring trainees. Debuting is hard, that is a fact that he knows firsthand. After all, didn’t it take him six painstaking years of training which involved a lot of tears and sweat in the process? During those days, it would be a lie to say that he never once thought about giving up.

But as they say, when you start thinking about stopping and giving up, you need to rethink why you started in the first place. And when that happened, his resolve got stronger and least to say, he made it.

_I made it this far._

He’s now at the top of the game; not so active anymore in terms of performing as he’s managing other people right now but at one thing crossed his mind. _I’m still here._

He made his way near the practice room and nodded his head as the trainees and artists under his company bow in recognition. All the familiar faces brought him some sense of comfort. It was this, wasn’t it? The warmth that he always feels when he knows he have helped put people with talent in places that they deserved.

_I am not looking for them to be grateful to me, it’s not that. I am happy enough to be able to say that I was part of that process; of recognizing these diamonds in the rough before everyone else sees them shine._

He stood outside the dance room, looking through the glass that the trainees inside think of as a mirror. And suddenly, he remembers how he used to be the one inside that room.

_I used to be the one practicing non-stop when I felt like I was not good enough. Those dark days, the ones I promised myself I would never, ever forget._

After a few minutes of watching the trainees, he went inside the room and decided to advise them on what they need improvement on. _I know I am not the best person to do that but I want to give them some encouragement as well._

It started from there…where things started to unfold.

After going to the dance room, he made his way to the studio where the company’s latest boy group, SH522 is recording their debut album. He was outside the room when he got a call; just a number, but one that he’ll recognize anywhere. He removed his hand from the doorknob and answered it.

“What do you want?”

“It’s you; I saw it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ugh, why are you so dumb?”

“Did you call me to tell me I am dumb?”

“Of course not!”

“Then tell me what it is!”

“Just come to my office later tonight.”

“What are you scheming, Oh Sehun?”

“Just come.”

And the line went dead.

Junmyeon’s heart was filled with dread. There was something vaguely wrong about this; he can sense it. What was it? What did the monster want? Why did he have to answer the call to hear the monster, his most hated enemy, talk to him?

And yet, deep inside him, he knew, he’d be there at Oh Sehun’s office.

He put on his best poker face before going into the recording studio.

>>>>a few hours later<<<<

“Good evening, sir, may I ask if you have an appointment?”, Sehun’s secretary asked Junmyeon.

Junmyeon chuckles at this.

“An appointment, you say? Why don’t you ask your boss, Mr. Nam?”

The secretary, quite a bit offended at this, angrily dialed to talk with his boss, whispering while gritting his teeth.

“Mr. Oh is waiting for you inside, Mr. Kim.”

Junmyeon smiles sheepishly and helped himself to the door.

As soon as he got inside, his smile dropped and his game face was automatically put in its place.

“Chill, what’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“Shut up, Oh Sehun. Tell me what you were talking about earlier.”

“Why don’t you sit down first, I have your favorite sandwich prepared for you.”

“What?”

“Subway, the way you like it.”

“I’m not hungry.”

It was the time that his stomach growled.

“Sure, if you say so”, Sehun said, smirking at Junmyeon’s direction.

Junmyeon, embarrassed to his core but determined not to show it, took the sandwich and began taking a bite.

“Only because you forced me to…”

“If that helps you sleep at night, sure.”

“So, what did you ask me here for? You finally want to give up your company and sell it to me?”

“Are you crazy?!”, Sehun said, losing his cool composure.

“Calm down, with you shouting like that, your secretary, he looks like he hates me by the way, might just call security thinking I’m doing something to you, which, let’s be clear, I won’t.”

“Sure, Jun.”

And a rush of emotions hit Junmyeon, enough for him to lay the sandwich down on the table and stare at the man in front of him. The dashing bachelor that everyone wanted to have a taste of, the one that makes his blood boil. No matter what, he would not succumb to those, plump red lips, no scratch that, ugly lips.

“What is it, Se?”, Junmyeon replied, calling him by the nicknames they gave each other before all the craziness started.

_They both dropped their defenses…._

“I saw the mark on you.”

“And what about it?”

“You-well…”

“Spit it out.”

“It’s you; it seems fate has decided it hates me.”

“It would help if you can stop beating around the bush.”, Junmyeon said, the annoyance in his tone obvious.

“You’re my soulmate.”

And Junmyeon’s whole world came crashing down with just three words. Three simple words that shocked the heck out of him. Just, how in the world is that possible? Oh, fate can’t be any cruel than this. No, how can they do this to him? Really? His archnemesis? Really? Does it really have to be him?

Still, the rational part of him has thought about millions of possibilities and came up with the worst of them; Oh Sehun might be lying, maybe he’s just saying this so that Junmyeon’s mind would be clouded. But, what would Sehun benefit from that? Still…he had to know.

“When did you see it?”

“The other day, when you went with your soloist on Music Bank,”

How could that happen? Junmyeon has always guarded his soulmate mark, making sure that it was always not visible. He wanted to find his soulmate but also, he wanted to be sure that it isn’t just going to be like this; where he is absolutely defenseless.

“Really? Where’s your mark at?”

“Inside of my thigh”

“Can I see it?”

“If you’d like to hear from my fucking lawyer later, then sure.”

Fucking Oh Sehun, brutal as always.

“Fuck you, Oh Sehun, you have not changed one bit.”, Junmyeon remarked as he stormed out of Sehun’s office, confused and annoyed as fuck.

~~~~***~~~~

“Did he really have to be like that at such a…serious moment? He always, always make everything a joke!”, Junmyeon shouts to himself as he tried to make sense of the earlier conversation.

Was it real? Was his archnemesis really his soulmate? And he couldn’t even show him the mark to confirm it? Really how far are they going to have to take things…before they…

Junmyeon was tired of thinking, tired of having to doubt and second guess, this has been going on for years. How did it even turn out like this? Why did it end up like this?

Some memories played in his mind.

~~~~***~~~~

It starts when Junmyeon was just an eight-year-old kid. He hears someone is crying and decides to see who it was. He knocked on the bathroom door and the sobs quiet down.

“Hello? Are you okay?”

The door opened a little later, after a lot of convincing and bribing of the rabbit-shaped candies that young Junmyeon always brings with him wherever he went. And as it opened, it revealed a cute little kid with chubby cheeks.

“Why are you crying?”

“Where are my candies?”

“Ah, here.”

The kid grabbed the candies from his hand and ate them. Junmyeon could only smile; this kid was so cute.

“What’s your name?”

“Huh? Ah, it’s Junmyeon! And you?”

“Sehun.”

“Oh! Sehun!”

“How did you know?”

“What?”

“My surname?”

“What surname?”

“You’re really dumb….”

Junmyeon gave Sehun a confused look when Sehun suddenly burst laughing.

~~~~***~~~~

The next one was a trip down his training days, Junmyeon has been training for quite some time already under this famous entertainment company. One day, when he was in the lobby to get something to drink from the vending machine, he saw another trainee and was hit by that feeling of immense recognition.

Was that who he thought it was? He has not seen him for ages but his chubby cheeks seemed to remain. Junmyeon turned his back and got his drink.

“Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon swore he heard someone called him but when he turned around, there was no one there.

~~~~***~~~~

Would Junmyeon ever forget how they trained together, how Sehun had helped him with his dance moves? Whenever Junmyeon had a hard time figuring out how to do the dance step for a certain choreography, Sehun would be there to give him a hand. _The little kid that used to cry on bathroom stalls because of being bullied for his cute chubby cheeks is now so grown up_ , was all Junmyeon could think about.

The late-night practice sessions in the dance rooms were always going to be Junmyeon’s favorite, no matter how much he hates to admit it.

Sehun was always so patient with him, never once scolding him or teasing him the way other members would. In Sehun, he found someone he can rely on.

~~~~***~~~~

And by some work of fate, they became roommates; the dorm was not that big so everyone has to share rooms as they just got their debut date. It was crazy; being in a place with 11 other people but it was fun and Junmyeon lived for those times. But most of all, he held himself together as a leader despite all the difficulties because he had someone to lean on.

Despite being the youngest member in the group, Junmyeon found solace in Sehun.

Who’d have thought, right?

~~~~***~~~~

So, when did things go wrong? When did they start hating each other?

As far as Junmyeon was concerned, the last thing he remembers was Sehun suddenly moving rooms, telling Junmyeon that he was done with him. He would not forget how Sehun left him like that, right when he needed him the most when everything was falling apart when his whole world was crashing down.

“I can’t stay.”

~~~~***~~~~

And years later, Junmyeon is still trying to make sense of everything. Why does it have to be him?

Eventually, Junmyeon made his own entertainment company and a few years later, Sehun made his own. Ever since then, they had been at each other’s throat and everyone around them watched as the two companies tried to outshine each other. Junmyeon has always been competitive, so there’s no question about why.

Junmyeon knows he hates him, he despises Oh Sehun for all that he had done.

But one look at those chubby cheeks earlier and Junmyeon’s defenses were all useless, the walls that he had spent building around him crumbled in an instant.

This was going to be trouble.

~~~~***~~~~

_“I was always yours to love, but I was also always yours to lose.”_

Loving someone is hard; realizing you’re actually in love with your archnemesis is harder. When you realize that you’re in love with your archnemesis who turns out to be the soulmate you’ve been looking for? that’s probably the hardest part.

Lucky for Sehun, Junmyeon was not someone who gives up when things get hard.

The very next day, Junmyeon has set his mind to win Oh Sehun back; it didn’t matter that Sehun had abandoned him at that time, he must’ve had a reason, and at this point, Junmyeon didn’t really care.

The thing is, in this world where finding your soulmate means everything, once you know who it is, there is this tug at the heart that comes along with it, and your deepest feelings get revealed to you. That is probably why when people find their soulmate, they stay together for the rest of their lives.

And how convenient it is that Junmyeon’s was just a few blocks away. It was time to woo chubby cheeks back.

Junmyeon prepares a rooftop dinner; figured he might as well invite Sehun over, maybe tease him into coming.

He was always a romantic person, he just never had the nerve to do it for the person he always wanted to do it for a long time ago.

He dialed Sehun’s number; prepares for a prompt conversation but no one was picking up so he left a voice mail instead.

“Hey, idiot. Come to our hideout? I sure hope you have not forgotten where it is, I’ll be there waiting for you.”

~~~~***~~~~

_“Things work out, maybe not the way you planned it would, but it will.”_

As soon as Sehun listened to the voicemail, which was soon after his meeting ended, the first thing he did was get on his car to go to the “hideout”. What did Junmyeon have in mind?

When he got up on the roof, to say Sehun was surprised was an understatement. But he had to put up his tough act, didn’t he? It was his enemy in front of him, after all, his rival.

“You decorated this shabby place well.”

“Drop the act, Sehun, no one’s watching.”

“What? You think I don’t actually hate you?”

“You don’t get to.”

Sehun could feel this was going to be a dramatic night.

“And you get to?”

“Show me.”

“Show you what?”

“Your mark.”

“You really want me to call my lawyer?”

“Just show me, Oh Sehun.”, Junmyeon says firmly.

Sehun heard it in his voice, the seriousness, but why?

“Fine, relax. Let me pull my pants down for you.”

Junmyeon, realizing what Sehun meant suddenly blushed a thousand shades of red, embarrassment painting his face.

“Forget it.”

“What? You said you wanted to see it, didn’t you?”

“Not like this.”

“How then, because I don’t see no other way for you to do so.”

“Sehun, please, can we please just stop fighting for one second?”

“Fighting? Who’s fighting? Not me.”

And then Junmyeon broke down in front of him, he literally slumped on the floor and started crying. Sehun was shocked, surprised that Junmyeon would ever show him such a vulnerable side, not that he has not seen this before but now that they’re enemies, he surely was not expecting this.

Sehun, panicking at the sight unfolding before him, quickly made his way to Junmyeon and tried patting his back.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just tired of all the fighting we do, we used to be so close, Sehun.”

“Well…”

“And it turns out we’re soulmates; even if I haven’t seen your mark yet.”

“It’s there, I’m not lying.”

“I’m not saying you are.”

“You’re implying it…”

“No. But, listen, I’m in love with you.”

Sehun must have heard it wrong, Junmyeon did not just say that...something was wrong.

“Excuse me?”

“I know you don’t feel the same way and we have been trying to bring each other’s companies down for a long time now but it’s the way I feel and I have always been in love with you, I was just too dumb to realize it.”

And the rest was history?

No, the rest was Sehun’s hands moving on their own, wiping Junmyeon’s tears away from his eyes and putting his lips over Junmyeon’s lips.

The kiss lasted for a whole minute before Sehun realized it happened.

Before they both dawn over what this meant.

“So, want to spend the rest of our lives together?”

“Well, only if you stop trying to sabotage my company.”

“I have done nothing of that sort!”

“Don’t deny it, Junmyeon.”

“No, I swear I---”

Sehun lands a peck on Junmyeon’s lips.

“Sure, it wasn’t you.”

“It wasn’t ---”

Another peck.

“Keep lying.”

“But it really--”

And another peck.

But this time, Junmyeon put his hands on the back of Sehun’s head to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled apart for air, Junmyeon could only utter a few words.

“After all this time, it’s still you, it’s always been you.”

“I’m that cool to you, huh?”

Junmyeon punches Sehun’s shoulder playfully.

“I love you too, even when if you’re dumb.”

“Oh Sehun!!!!”

~~~~**The end**~~~~


End file.
